Obsession
by moooooonk
Summary: Sasuke yang terobsesi padanya, membawanya ke apartemennya, dan Hinata tak tahu kenapa dia tak melawan. Sasuke orang yang dikenalnya tanpa pernah berkomunikasi, kenapa dia melakukan ini?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Mature Themes**

**Genre : Romance, Angst Rated : M**

**.**

_**Obsession**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

Sasuke masih terus meminta, berlebihan dan tak pernah puas. Yang terjadi juga bukan pertama atau kedua kali. Jambakan di rambut perempuan itu semakin kuat, menyebabkan matanya menyipit menahan sakit. Tubuh telanjangnya berkeringat, dia kedinginan di udara malam seperti ini.

Sasuke yang menindih perempuan itu terus bergerak memuaskan dirinya, tak peduli perempuan itu menjerit kesakitan. Hinata nama perempuan itu, matanya berair dan bengkak. Tubuhnya juga sakit di bagian tertentu, kesadarannya tak berjalan baik. Bayang-bayang wajah Sasuke di matanya sedikit kabur, erangan yang dibuatnya terus mengisi ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Hinata tahu Sasuke terobsesi padanya, foto Hinata hampir memenuhi tiap bagian kamar Sasuke. Hinata tak pernah membayangkan akan sampai di tempat seperti ini, di kamar laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang bahkan tak pernah mengajaknya mengobrol, Hinata merasa asing.

Di kamar apartemen yang berukuran sedang itu Hinata merasa risih dengan berbagai fotonya yang terpajang. Dia bahkan tak sadar Sasuke mengambil gambar tentang dirinya.

Setengah tahun yang lalu, Hinata baru sadar ada yang menguntitnya. Laki-laki tinggi dengan kulit pucat itu lalu muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya saat Hinata mulai panik. Hinata mengenal Sasuke sebagai teman sekelasnya dulu. Hinata tak mengerti, Sasuke tampak normal dan biasa. Wajahnya tampan tapi perilakunya aneh.

Hinata diam dan tak melapor pada polisi, dia menurut saat Sasuke kembali muncul dan menarik tangannya hingga memasuki gedung apartemen yang jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Hinata tak bisa menolak, ada sesuatu yang terus memukul dadanya saat Sasuke terus menatap jauh ke dalam matanya.

Apa yang Hinata sadari kini dia hanya berada di tempat yang baru dia kunjungi. Dia duduk di sofa yang bersandar pada dinding. Matanya dengan leluasa dapat mengelilingi setiap sudut ruang itu. Sasuke berdiri di dapurnya, musik _jazz_ mengalun pelan dan memecah kesunyian.

Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa, perempuan itu tak punya keberanian untuk sekedar bersuara. Saat Sasuke kembali dia membawa secangkir teh hangat yang masih mengepulkan asapnya. Langkah kakinya begitu jelas terdengar, Hinata semakin gugup saat Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya dan memberikannya sebuah cangkir berisi teh.

Aroma teh hijau begitu tajam, Hinata memegang pinggiran cangkirnya dengan ragu. Sasuke bersandar dan menutup matanya, sesekali suaranya mengikuti alunan musik yang diputar. Hinata jelas merasa risih saat tiba-tiba kepala Sasuke bersandar di bahunya.

Suara berat Sasuke jelas terdengar di telinganya, Hinata mematung memikirkan akan seperti apa nasibnya nanti.

Dia ingat jelas bagaimana keberadaan Sasuke hampir sama sepertinya saat di sekolah dulu, Hinata selalu sendiri dan Sasuke menyendiri. Bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke tak membuatnya banyak mengenal laki-laki itu. Hinata sama sekali tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-san," suara pelan Hinata menghentikan suara Sasuke yang mengalunkan sebuah lagu. Sasuke terdiam begitu lama, menggerakkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata dan menatapnya.

"La-lama tak berjumpa." Hinata gugup, jelas tak pandai di situasi seperti, dengan orang seperti Sasuke dan keanehan yang begitu terasa. Senyum Hinata keluar begitu dipaksakan, beberapa foto saat dia masih mengenakan seragam ada di sudut ruangan. Hinata meneguk ludahnya.

Hinata dapat merasakan kepala Sasuke menjauh dari pundaknya, dan begitu Hinata menoleh Sasuke lagi-lagi bangkit dan mematikan musik yang sedari tadi diputar. Suasana menjadi hening sepenuhnya, Hinata menggenggam erat cangkirnya.

"Hyuuga." Hinata mendongak, mengarahkan tatapannya langsung pada Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Senyum tipis membentuk garis di wajah Sasuke, masih terasa mengganjal saat Sasuke kembali mendekatinya.

Tangan dingin Sasuke kini menangkup wajahnya, menyatukan tatapan dinginnya langsung ke mata Hinata. Begitu kontras, Hinata tak tahu seberapa gelap mata Sasuke yang kembali menghanyutkannya. Seketika bibir Sasuke kini menekan bibir Hinata, Hinata terkejut menumpahkan sedikit cairan hangat di cangkir yang dipegangnya.

Sasuke melepaskan Hinata, tersenyum lebih lebar saat mendapati wajah Hinata yang mulai memerah dan panik.

"A-apa yang ka-kaulakukan?" senyum di wajah Sasuke menghilang, Hinata membiarkan cangkir yang di pegangnya kini jatuh mengotori karpet berwarna kecoklatan.

"Menciummu." Sasuke menjauhkan badannya pada Hinata, menatap karpet yang diinjaknya kini tekotori.

"Senang melihatmu di sini," kata Sasuke yang kemudian kembali duduk di samping Hinata. Hinata mencoba bertahan saat kemarahan mulai muncul akibat perlakuan Sasuke barusan. Sesuatu masih mengganjal di hati Hinata, tapi lagi-lagi Hinata memilih diam dan menguatkan dirinya. Hinata mulai merasa takut.

Sinar kemerahan matahari masuk dengan mudah dari jendela di ruangan itu. Jam dinding mengisi kesunyian saat Hinata sadar Sasuke masih berdiam diri dari setengah jam yang lalu. Dia tak bisa berlama-lama di sini tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Karpet yang sebelumnya basah sudah tampak mengering, Hinata merasa tak mungkin dapat mengenal sosok Sasuke dengan seperti ini. Jadi dia bangkit dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"A-aku harus pu-pulang." Hinata tak peduli apakah Sasuke menjawabnya atau tidak, tapi baru dia akan memulai langkahnya Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya dan membuatnya menghantam tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau tetap di sini," suara Sasuke nyaris membuat Hinata tak dapat bernapas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan perasaannya mulai tak enak. Hinata mencoba mendorong badan Sasuke menjauhinya, namun Sasuke kembali menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat.

"Le-lepas!" Hinata tak seharusnya ada di tempat ini, Hinata tak seharusnya menurut saat Sasuke mengajaknya ke sini.

Hinata memberontak, dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke sekali lagi dengan sekuat tenaga dan berusaha memukulnya saat tarikan dari Sasuke lebih kuat. Hinata ingin menangis, terlebih saat Sasuke kini menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

Matanya mulai mengabur saat beningnya kini mengalir, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata dan menatap seluruh wajah Hinata cukup lama.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Tangan Sasuke bergerak mengelus rambut Hinata dan berlanjut menghapus air mata Hinata yang semakin deras.

Hinata masih terisak, tak mengubris suara Sasuke yang terus berbisik di telinganya mengatakan sesuatu. "Le-lepas …" Hinata mengatakannya sekali lagi, suaranya bergetar.

Sasuke yang menindih Hinata merasakan penolakan yang begitu jelas dari pergerakan Hinata. Sasuke lalu melumat bibir Hinata, tak mempedulikan jeritan tiba-tiba Hinata yang terendam ciumannya.

Sasuke sudah lama menginginkan ini, lidahnya mulai memasuki mulut Hinata. Mengaitkan lidahnya dengan Hinata dan bergerak dengan leluasa di dalam mulut perempuan yang semakin menangis itu.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya, merasakan napas Hinata yang tak beraturan dan kembali menciumnya. Tangan Sasuke juga bergerak menahan tangan Hinata yang memukuli pundaknya, menggenggamnya dengan kuat untuk memudahkannya mencium Hinata lebih dalam.

Lidah Sasuke turun ke leher Hinata, menghisapnya dan menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan jejak lalu beralih pada dada Hinata yang masih tertutupi pakaian. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata, kedua tangannya kini meremas dada Hinata dengan kasar, Hinata mengerang saat jemari kurus Sasuke dengan mudahnya menerobos ke dalam pakaiannya.

"Sasukeh! Ahh, le-lepas!" Hinata semakin menjadi saat ujung dadanya kini diapit dengan kuat oleh jemari Sasuke. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah saat pakaian atasnya kini sudah tak melekat di tubuhnya.

Hinata menyesal akan dirinya yang tak bisa melawan, saat lidah Sasuke kini menyentuh dadanya. Hinata hanya menangis dan suaranya hanya membuat Sasuke semakin tak terkontrol.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Hinata masih meringis saat tangan Sasuke kembali menarik helai rambutnya. Dia sudah kelelahan saat Sasuke kembali memasukkan dirinya, menghantam dirinya dengan keras dan membuat Hinata kembali menjerit.

Hinata tak sadar sudah ke berapa kali, saat tubuh telanjangnya kini sudah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh Sasuke. Hinata merasa tak lagi mengenali dirinya. Seprai yang menjadi alas tubuh Hinata sudah berhamburan tak terbentuk, Hinata kehilangan kesadaran saat Sasuke masih terus membisikkan namanya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya saat cahaya matahari menerobos masuk dan menganggu matanya yang terpejam. Tubuhnya lebih terasa dingin dan sesuatu melingkari perutnya. Saat kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya yang terasa perih ketika kembali sadar tubuhnya polos di balik selimut.

Air matanya kembali berkumpul, isakan kecil dia keluarkan. Tubuh polos Hinata membelakangi Sasuke yang Hinata duga masih terlelap.

Tak ada yang tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, tangan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya bergerak mempererat pelukan. Kenyataannya Sasuke sudah terbangun lebih dahulu, badannya semakin mendekat pada Hinata. Kini punggung Hinata bersentuhan dengan dada Sasuke.

Hinata bisa merasakan kecupan yang diberikan Sasuke pada punggungnya. Isakannya semakin menjadi, takut kalau Sasuke akan mengulangi perbuatannya semalam. Hinata sudah tak sadarkan diri sebelum Sasuke berhenti, orang yang bahkan tak pernah Hinata bayangkan kini sudah mengotori tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" Hinata mendengar suara Sasuke yang tak jauh dari telinganya. Mata Hinata terpejam, dadanya semakin sakit dan juga rasa ketakutan semakin menjadi saat Sasuke memaksa tubuh Hinata untuk berbalik.

Hinata sungguh menyalahkan dirinya ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke lebih maju dari sebelumnya, Hinata menutup mata dan merasakan Sasuke mencium dahinya. Rasa kesal dan marah bercampur, ciuman Sasuke turun menemui ujung hidungnya.

Semakin sesak, wajah Sasuke sudah menjauh.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu memperhatikan seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelahku waktu itu." Hinata membuka matanya, menatap ragu wajah Sasuke yang membuatnya dapat melihat jelas wajah laki-laki itu karena jaraknya yang dekat.

"Aku menyukainya,"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
